Cinque
| gender = Female | species = is a::Cyborg (member of::Number #number::5) | homeworld = origin::residence::Mid-Childa | born = Winter 0060 (activated) Officially: 0059 | relatives = Other Numbers Nakajima family (adopted) | affiliations = Jail Scaglietti (StrikerS) member of::TSAB, member of::N2R (post-''StrikerS'') member of::Special Duty Section 6 (Force) | occupation = Frontline/Infiltration (StrikerS) | magic_system = magic system::Special (IS) | magic_rank = AA (body augmentation rank) | magic_color = magic color::Yellow | device = Stinger Shell Coat | name_ja = チンク・ナカジマ | name_romaji = Chinku Nakajima | first = | voices = }} is a female Combat Cyborg first introduced in StrikerS. Name Cinque is named after the Italian for "five". After the adoption by the Nakajimas, her name is officially changed to Cinque Nakajima. Personality In spite of her stoic demeanor when executing missions, Cinque has a caring personality that earns her the admiration of her younger sisters. She is especially tender towards Nove, who shows equal concern back towards her. In StrikerS Cinque is one of the Numbers built by Jail Scaglietti. Although designated with the number V (5), Cinque was first activated shortly before Quattro whose number is IV (4). Very experienced due her long time of service, her small size make her well suited for infiltration missions. With her high operational and combat skills, along with her unique IS, Cinque co-leads the Numbers along with Uno and Tre. It was revealed that she was the one who defeated Zest Grangaitz during an ambush 8 years prior to StrikerS, although she lost her right eye in the process. Due to this event, Scaglietti referred to her as "a Combat Cyborg with power to rival an Over-S Ranked mage". This title is somewhat dubious, however, as Zest had been critically injured prior to their engagement while protecting his subordinates. Ironically, when Zest was brought back to life as an Artificial Mage, Cinque was the one appointed to take care of him. In , she was heavily damaged by Subaru Nakajima, but was rescued by Sein. She undergone rejuvenation in Scaglietti's lab and regained consciousness shortly later, but due to heavy damage on her spinal cord and upper body, she did not participate in the events of the Cradle Incident.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 03. By the end of StrikerS, she was in rehabilitation with most of her sisters. Despite her sentence being longer than that of her other sisters who sought rehabilitation, she wishes to atone for her crimes, and wants to help her sisters as best as she can. In Sound Stage X In appears in::Sound Stage X, Cinque works for the TSAB and has become a front-line mage along with Nove and Wendi. She has also developed a firm partnership with Ginga Nakajima after she has been taken into the Nakajima family, as Ginga is the oldest sister and she is the second oldest among the six. In Force Cinque first appears briefly in as a member of the newly-formed Special Duty Section 6. Later she visits the Caledfwlch Techniques along with Ginga, Alto and Wendi; and also the Vandein Corporation along with Fate. Powers Combat Cyborg Abilities * Equipment: Inherent Equipment::Stinger, Inherent Equipment::Shell Coat * Aerial Capacities: none * Inherent Skill: Inherent Skill::Rumble Detonator Her IS allows her to transfer energy into any metal that she touches and transform them into explosives. This ability is typically applied in her Stinger throwing knives. The Shell Coat that she wears is a defensive equipment with similar capabilities of Barrier Jacket and AMF. Spells Trivia * Cinque's coat and ability to charge throwing weapons with explosive energy resemble of the . * Cinque bears visual similarity to from the anime series . * The character of from may have been based on Cinque. * from may have been based on Cinque. They both have a golden left eye and wear eyepatches. Despite this, Cinque covers her right eye while Laura covers her left. References Category:Characters